Heretics
The Heretics is one of the biggest coalitions of Hellbents in Underground Daten. It was first founded by Hellbent ghost hunters and even mercenaries looking for Demon contractors that would pay a pretty penny for even the most benign ghost. In more recent times, however, they’ve started taking in troubled souls. The original demographic is still around, making up most of the guild, but have offered asylum to the likes of misfits, delinquents, or those who felt abandoned or wronged by God. Heretics aren’t the best to go to for rehabilitation, they barely have the funding for such things given their more criminal activities, but they’ll offer asylum to those in need. Like Tailors, they prefer to keep their distance from Immortals, even from Demons. They only trust that they’ll be paid handsomely for their tasks. Weapons *Sewing Kit *Human-made weapons *Other faction weapons Heretics don’t have their own unique weapons nor is it high-tech. The most common weaponry they’ll brandish come from ghost hunting Sewing Kits, something they’ve scrapped together, or something you’d by at a weapons dealer. It isn’t uncommon for them to have stolen a weapon, though. Some Heretics were former members of other Hellbent factions that were a bit too attached to what they were given and never returned it. Or they just straight up stole it with no prior affiliation to the other factions. Perk: Additional mod, totaling 3. They also gain a counter ability whenever they’re knocked down to 0 HP, taking off half of available HP from the opponent that knocked them out. Dress Code Heretics don’t have a sense of unity; therefore, they don’t sport some fancy uniform or even a theme with their clothing. They do, however, either bear the insignia of their faction on cloth or color code themselves (dark gray/black, white, yellow/orange). Veteran guild members adhere to ghost hunting dress code where they wear thicker coats and masks. Heretics.png|Heretic colors Ranks Rank I *Receive faction weapon: Sewing Kit or other Hellbent weapons. *'Perk'- Sick Burn: Any attack after combat gets an additional 3 points of damage if the character throws out an insult. *'Perk'-Hunter’s Intuition: Adds 3 extra points to any and all perception rolls. *'Perk'- Pit pocket: Can take an item from an opponent regardless of their affiliation. Success is determined on a 1-20 die. Hitting 20 allows the character to steal 2 items. (Unlocked once) Rank II *Obtain double RP for Roleplays (unlocked once). *Heretic enters a blood pact, corruption begins but isn’t expressed in this rank. *Sick Burn: Any attack after combat gets an additional 5 points of damage if the character throws out an insult. *Hunter’s Intuition: Adds an extra 5 points to any and all perception rolls. *You may reroll one die once per battle (unlocked once). *Obtain 1 (one) free weapon mod. Rank III *You may reroll one damage die once per battle. (Unlocked once) *Effects of the pact begin to show. Heretic can have one of four brands affecting different attributes: Health, Damage, Perception, and Initiative. Whether the brand is visible or not is up to personal preference. *Sick Burn: Any attack after combat gets an additional 7 points of damage if the character throws out an insult. *Hunter’s Intuition: Adds an extra 7 points to any and all perception rolls. *'Perk'- Hunter’s Garb: Have twice as much resistance to Ghosts/Lost Souls/Zombie-Ghosts thanks to your trusty ghost-repellent clothing. (Unlocked only once) Rank IV *Once per battle, you may reroll both damage dice. *Sick Burn: Any attack after combat gets an additional 10 points of damage if the character throws out an insult. If the initiative is 20 for an attack roll, the insult will incapacitate a character for the remainder of the fight. *Hunter’s Intuition: Adds an extra 10 points to any and all perception rolls. *Effects of the pact are the strongest. Your character, at this point, can be considered undead which is expressed in a variety of ways (coming soon). If using Arcane magic, damage and status effects associated with the element are doubled. corruption-heretics.png|Corruption being physically manifested on Heretical humans. This is purely cosmetic and doesn't affect any of their abilities. Category:Factions